La Guerre est Finie
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: La guerre vient de finir, Draco aide Harry... leur relation parviendra-t-elle à évoluer ? Et jusqu'à quel point pourront-ils s'entendre ? Suite du Tome 7


**Auteur: **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Titre **: La Guerre est Finie

**Disclamer : **Les personnages, les lieux et le monde de la magie appartient à J.K. Rowling. Pour ce qui est de la chanson, c'est** _La Guerre est Finie, _**de** _Marie Chantal Toupin_**_,_ une chanteuse Québécoise. _Pour ceux qui veulent les paroles d'un bout, c'est à la fin. Merci._

**Pour ceux qui se demandent, cette histoire se déroule à la fin du tome 7, enfin, la partie où ils ont tous 17 ans, bien sûr. J'ai modifié quelques petits trucs mais en général, j'ai tenté de garder les éléments les plus importants intacts.**

**BONNE LECTURE ! LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE DU SECRET DE ROGUE VENDREDI !

* * *

**

**La Guerre est Finie**

**Chapitre unique**

Ça y était. Harry regarda le vaste terrain qu'était la cours de Poudlard. Des corps jonchaient le sol, du sang, partout. Les arbres coupés, déracinés et brûlés parfois, tous recouverts de ce liquide poisseux, rouge. Le sang. Harry ne voyait que ça. Il ne voyait que du rouge et trop de morts, de leur côté comme du leur.

Les mangemorts avaient été sans pitié, mais l'Ordre du Phénix et les aurors également. Harry se souviendrait toujours des cris d'agonie, des insultes et de ces deux mots qui lui glaçait les sangs chaque fois. _Avada Kedavra._ Quelle horreur que de les entendre, si près de soi, sans même pouvoir aider la personne qui était visée.

Et il regrettait tout ça. Il regrettait que tant de personnes soient mortes par sa faute, parce que Voldemort le voulait, lui. Il ne venait à Poudlard que pour le chercher, pour en faire son trophée personnel, à maltraiter et à conduire à sa guise.

Toutes les morts auraient pu être évitées, si l'Ordre arrêtait de vouloir faire de lui l'Élu. Une prophétie n'était pas le destin. Il aurait pu s'enfuir, quitter l'Angleterre et ne jamais revenir, mais s'aurait été de la lâcheté. Et il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde avec un tel dégoût. Ses amis s'étaient battus durant sept ans à ses côtés, il ne pouvait décemment pas les abandonner alors que la guerre était à son point culminant.

Et Harry ne cessait de se sentir coupable. Des amis étaient morts. Fred Weasley, Severus Rogue, Remus et Tonks. Son cœur se serra à cette seule pensée. Le dernier des maraudeurs était mort, emportant avec lui les derniers lambeaux de souvenirs qu'aurait pu avoir Harry de ses parents.

Mais il avait Ted, _Teddy_, son filleul. Il serait sous la garde de Molly jusqu'à sa majorité, mais Remus avait fait de lui son parrain, et Harry se sentait fier d'une telle chose. Il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

- Potter !

Harry releva automatiquement la tête au son de cette voix. D'entre toutes, il la reconnaissait bien sûr, pour s'être tant de fois insultés et battus. Il connaissait chaque degré de cette voix, chaque ton hargneux, colérique ou tout simplement arrogant.

Baguette levée, il se retourna vers Malefoy. Il n'avait pas à craindre de lui, même si ses parents l'avaient aidé dans la toute fin, à l'aboutissement de la guerre. Mais cette simple rivalité qu'ils entretenaient depuis si longtemps l'obligeait à garder sa baguette levée, faisant s'arrêter immédiatement le blond.

- Potter… Harry… Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, _Malefoy_, et ne m'appelle pas Harry, nous ne sommes pas amis aux dernières nouvelles.

- C'est vrai.

Le blond baissa la tête, complètement vulnérable au brun. S'il aurait voulu, il aurait pu l'attaquer alors que Draco montrait une telle faiblesse, mais encore une fois, s'aurait été lâche, au même titre qu'attaquer dans le dos de quelqu'un. Alors il baissa sa baguette.

- Je ne peux pas aller à l'infirmerie, je dois vérifier qui est tombé. Dit-il froidement, insouciant de la réaction du blond.

Harry passa à côté du blond, entêté à chercher des survivants parmi ce carnage. Il manqua trébucher sur un corps mais reprit son équilibre rapidement. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Excepté le sang et les nombreuses capes noires, il ne parvenait plus à voir correctement.

Sa vue s'embrouilla et il commença à tanguer. Sa tête bourdonnait et ses jambes flanchèrent. Il tomba au sol.

- Harry ! Aide-moi un peu… Har-

Harry n'entendit pas le reste. Il tomba inconscient. Mais avant de plonger dans le noir, il cru décerner une pointe de tristesse dans la voix du blond. 'Je n'avais jamais entendu ce ton de voix' fut la dernière chose à laquelle il pensa.

* * *

La seule chose à laquelle il parvenait à penser, présentement, c'était qu'il avait atrocement mal à la tête. Il tenta de relever le bras, pour toucher son front, lorsqu'il se frappa à une résistance. Sa main semblait plaquée sur le matelas.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda. Le plafond blanc fut la première chose qu'il vit, rapidement suivit de longs cheveux blonds, désordonnés. Il pencha légèrement la tête malgré la douleur et regarda.

Malefoy s'était endormit sur son bras.

Il tenta de lever l'autre membre. Sa main lui obéit cette fois-ci. Il l'approcha d'abord de son front, pour sentir les bandelettes qui l'entouraient. Il porta ensuite sa main à la tête du blond, pour le déplacer. Son bras gauche commençait à être engourdi et ça devenait assez désagréable.

Sauf que ses doigts, entre les cheveux d'or du blond, ne voulurent pas les quitter immédiatement. Ils étaient si doux qu'il les caressa doucement. Sans gel, ils étaient aussitôt plus beaux, et plus attirants, songea le brun.

Alors qu'il caressait distraitement une mèche, il remarqua que la nuit était tombée. Combien de temps avait-il passé à l'infirmerie ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. La tête sous sa main bougea enfin.

- Bonjour Malefoy. Dit difficilement le brun, sa gorge sèche l'empêchant de parler.

- Potter ! Oh… attend.

Le blond lâcha le bras du brun, une rougeur s'étant installée sur ses joues après s'être fait prendre, endormit à moitié sur le matelas du blessé. Il prit un verre d'eau et redressa un peu la tête du brun pour lui faire boire.

Harry accepta volontiers cette gorgée d'eau et but presque la moitié du verre. Il tenta alors de reparler, cette fois-ci beaucoup mieux.

- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? Et que fais-tu avec moi ? Je croyais qu'on se détestait…

Une petite lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux du blond avant qu'il ne réponde aux questions.

- Tout d'abord, ça fait trois semaines que tu dors dans ce lit. On a eut peur durant la première semaine, puisque tu n'arrêtais pas de faire des cauchemars et des violentes crises te prenaient parfois. Tu as arrêté de respirer une fois et je peux t'assurer que tout le monde était en panique. Mais tout va mieux depuis deux semaines, tu ne fais que dormir. Pour ce qui est de moi et bien… disons que je voulais être le premier que tu vois en te réveillant. C'est bien de savoir que tu n'es pas amnésique, ta blessure à la tête nous inquiétait vraiment…

- Tu parles beaucoup Malefoy.

- Tu m'as demandé des explications. Je te les donne.

- Je dis juste qu'on a jamais discuté aussi longtemps, et cordialement, depuis qu'on se connaît. Voldemort est mort ?

- Oh oui, tu l'as complètement éradiqué. Aucune chance de retour possible, enfin, on l'espère. Les mangemorts sont en fuite. Nous avons réussis à en tuer une bonne partie, et capturer une autre partie mais bon, peut-être vingt pourcent des mangemorts se sont enfuis.

- Et j'en ai un à mes côtés.

- Tu me blesses Potter. Fit faussement le blond, bien qu'en fait, cette réplique lui ait serré le cœur. Je croyais que l'aide de mes parents t'avait conforté dans l'idée que je ne te veux plus de mal…

- Sept ans de rivalité, c'est très dur à faire disparaître d'un coup. Peut-être qu'on parviendra un jour à s'entendre… Mais ce sera toujours impossible de devenirs amis.

Le blond eut un petit gémissement que le brun ne manqua pas.

- C'était quoi ça, Malefoy ?

- Oh rien… je me disais que… ça dois être bien de faire partie du cercle d'ami d'Harry Potter… mais comme je n'ai aucune chance d'y faire partie… Fit le blond en regarda ses pieds. Bon, je te souhaite une bonne nuit sans rêve Potter.

Le blond fit avaler au brun une potion de sommeil sans rêve et aussitôt, ce dernier tomba endormit. Draco le regarda tendrement.

- Si tu savais Potter, à quel point tes paroles me blessent.

Le blond reprit place dans le fauteuil à côté de l'endormit et le regarda, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione n'arrive. Elle sembla déçue en regardant son ami.

- Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ?

- Oui, il vient de le faire. Je l'ai rendormit… il a besoin de sommeil récupérateur.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus !? S'emporta la brune.

- Parce que je croyais que vous dormiez…

- Draco, ça fait trois semaines qu'on attend de ses nouvelles. Le Ministre n'attend que ça pour lui remettre son Ordre de Merlin et… j'ai vraiment très hâte de lui parler…

- Ça devra attendre à demain… maintenant, si tu permets Granger, j'aimerais me rendormir.

Le brune sembla frustrée quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de quitter l'infirmerie, jetant un dernier regard sceptique vers le blond. Il semblait aimer Harry, bien plus que les autres ne pouvaient l'imaginer.

- Ça semble être une manie, de t'endormir sur moi comme ça.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Potter.

- J'ai faim… et j'ai très envie. Tu pourrais m'aider ?

Le blond rougit à la seule pensée qu'il emmènerait le brun aux toilettes. Il le fit quand même. Harry avait beaucoup de misère à marcher, ses trois semaines l'ayant un peu ankylosé. Mais tout sembla aller pour le mieux. Une fois que le brun eut finit ses besoins, tous deux retournèrent au lit. Draco appela un elfe de maison qui apporta rapidement deux petits déjeunés, aussitôt les plateaux arrivés, le brun se jeta sur le sien pour l'engloutir très rapidement.

- Holà Potter, tu avais vraiment faim à ce que je vois.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer.

* * *

Il fallu trois jours au brun pour pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie. Hermione et Ron étaient venus lui parler quelques fois, mais Draco était celui avec lequel il avait le plus discuté. Tous les deux se découvraient nombres de points communs et Harry appréciait cette nouvelle situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

Draco lui avait parlé de la guerre une fois. Harry avait fondu en larmes. Toutes les morts, maintenant, il s'en souvenait à la perfection. Il se souvient aussi de l'état semi-conscient dans lequel il était à la fin de la bataille, lorsque Draco était venu le rejoindre pour l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Et puis, deux semaines après sa sortie, le brun avait été remercié par un Ordre de Merlin, première classe. Une immense fête avait été donnée en l'honneur d'Harry Potter, le Sauveur et Harry s'était rapidement éclipsés, avec Draco. Tous les deux s'étaient enfuis dans le nouvel appartement de Malefoy…

- Harry… j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Je crois que moi aussi…

Le blond regarda dans les yeux du brun, qui ne détourna pas le regard. Les prunelles grises contre les vertes, dans une atmosphère indescriptible. Alors le Sauveur s'approcha du blond et l'embrassa.

Ce fut d'abord très doux, puis très vite, Draco retourna la situation à son avantage et plaqua le brun contre le mur, pour appuyer le baiser et les caresses et pour avoir le contrôle total de la situation.

_Et si on parlait un peu,_

_Sans lever le ton, sans mettre le feu_

_Pour que ce qu'il reste soit plus précieux_

_Commençant par toi_

_Sans effet de honte, sans écho de moi…_

_Que tu saches enfin que j't'ai aimé seulement_

_Pour qui tu es vraiment_

Draco rompit le baiser en premier pour mieux voir les yeux du brun, qui brillaient maintenant d'une tonne d'émotions contenues. La peur, l'inquiétude et la tristesse, mais aussi le désir, la passion et l'amour. Draco donna des dizaines de petits baisers papillons sur les lèvres entrouvertes du brun avant de lentement serrer son ami dans ses bras.

- Ça ne brisera rien entre nous tout ça j'espère… ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je suis gentil avec toi seulement pour ça.

- Je ne l'ai jamais pensé Draco.

- Alors tant mieux.

Le blond serra encore plus fort son ami dans ses bras, sa tête bien enfouie contre le cou du brun.

- Tu ne seras jamais celui qui brisera tout ça.

Draco ne comprit pas cette phrase mais ne chercha pas non plus à le faire. La seule présence du brun contre son corps, ses bras serrés autour de la taille du brun et son cœur battant à l'unisson avec son jumeau, lui firent tout oublier de ce qui se passait autour.

La guerre était finie. Harry l'avait innocenté, il était donc libre de vivre la vie qu'il voulait, avec un ami qu'il aimait plus que tout. Jamais un tel cadeau ne lui avait été offert et c'est avec plaisir qu'il profitait de toutes les occasions qui se présentaient à lui.

Lorsqu'Harry s'endormit chez Draco cette nuit-là, il vit un parchemin et une plume sur le poste de travail du blond. Il s'assit donc et se mit à écrire.

_Mais ne m'en veux pas, je n't'oublierai pas_

_La Guerre est finie, je change de vie_

_Sans faire de bruit, Je m'en vais demain_

_Sa te fera du bien_

_C'est comme si, on séparait le destin_

Il termina sa lettre de sa signature. Il roula le papier, scella le tout d'un ruban noir, de soie, cacheté par de la cire verte. Et il laissa la lettre en évidence, sur le plan de travail du blond, avant de transplaner.

Il avait une heure pour tout ramasser ses affaires et quitter. Draco ne devait pas vivre avec un assassin comme lui. Et Harry ne parviendrait jamais à faire le deuil de toutes les personnes mortes pour lui.

Il laissa une lettre pour Molly et une pour Hermione et Ron. Ils comprendraient sans doute…

Il regarda derrière lui son appartement qu'il avait mit à vendre. Il ne restait plus aucune trace d'Harry Potter à Londres.

Et il transplana.

* * *

Draco se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il chercha la présence du brun à ses côtés, pour trouver rapidement une place vide. Sans perdre une seconde, il fit le tour de l'appartement, pour constater que tout était silencieux et résolument vide d'Harry. Alors le blond retourna à sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit.

Peut-être Harry était-il seulement retourné chez lui ?

C'est alors qu'il vit le parchemin roulé sur son bureau.

Et c'est à ce moment que son cœur cessa de battre. Harry lui avait laissé une lettre. Quoi de plus annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles qu'une lettre le lendemain d'un acte aussi inhabituel que leur baiser ?

_Et si je t'aidais un peu_

_À te rappeler combien je suis tombé pour toi_

_Chaque jour je tombais une autre fois_

_Et si on creusait un peu_

_On trouverait ce lieu_

_Là où on s'est fait mal_

_Là où je t'ai fait mal._

Le blond s'approcha presque craintivement de la lettre, par peur sans doute que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Ses doigts, tremblants, ouvrirent alors le parchemin et le déroulèrent. Ses doigts, maintenant le haut et le bas du papier, se resserrèrent en lisant la toute première phrase.

_Cher Draco._

_Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en supplie. Le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire, c'est moi._

_Te souviens-tu de notre première rencontre, notre première discussion ? C'était dans ce train, lors de notre premier voyage vers Poudlard. Tu avais insulté Ron et m'avais proposé ta main ensuite, pour que je devienne ton ami._

_Et je t'avais refusé ma main… Tu m'as raconté que tu avais eu très mal cette journée-là. Et bien, je suis sincèrement désolé. Peut-être tout ce serait passé différemment si j'avais été ton ami._

_Mais je ne t'aurais sans doute pas aimé. On n'aime pas les amis… sauf que là, j'étais ton ennemi Malefoy… j'étais ton plus fidèle ennemi, toujours près à te renvoyer tes piques, peu importe la souffrance qu'elles me renvoyaient._

_La guerre est finie, et je ne peux pas rester ici à regarder le monde se reconstruire… lui qui a été détruit par ma faute. Je t'aime, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Tu m'as aidé à la toute fin, tu m'as soutenu à l'infirmerie et pour ça, je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant. _

_Avoue, lorsque tu dormais sur mon bras, quand j'étais inconscient, c'était pour le garder plus près de toi, plus près de tes rêves._

_Je m'en doutais un peu tu vois. Tu étais si gentil avec moi, si attentionné._

_Oh, tes cheveux sont si doux Draco. Je les ai touchés pendant que tu dormais. Ne remet pas de gel dedans. Ils sont si beaux lorsqu'ils tombent sur ton visage._

_Voilà ce que j'avais à te dire Draco. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver, mon appartement est désert et il ne reste plus aucune trace de moi à Londres, sinon ce parchemin. Je te le laisse, il t'appartient après tout._

_Aie une bonne vie, même si c'est loin de moi, nous nous retrouverons bien un jour… ou peut-être me croiseras-tu dans la rue, sans savoir que je suis là._

_Je t'aime Draco._

_Harry James Potter. _

Draco se mit à pleurer.

Il venait de tout perdre. Sa vie, c'était Harry… comment pouvait-il vivre sans lui ?

* * *

_Six mois plus tard, à Londres_

Le brun se promenait dans la rue. Il portait une longue cape noire et son chapeau de sorcier recouvrait sa tête suffisamment pour que personne ne puisse le reconnaître sans qu'il ne redressa la tête.

Il s'arrêta devant la boutique des Weasley. Leur commerce allait mieux que jamais. Il en fut très heureux mais n'entra pas à l'intérieur. Il pouvait voir d'ici Draco accompagné d'Hermione, le bras du blond crocheté à celui de la brune. Il pu voir d'ici l'air triste de Draco et sa visible maigreur ainsi que ses cernes.

Harry rebroussa chemin et disparu au coin d'une ruelle.

Dans la boutique, Draco parlait avec Hermione, toute trace de la joie de vivre présente avec Harry, des mois plus tôt, disparue. La brune tentait tout pour lui redonner le sourire mais ça semblait impossible dans son cas.

- On se retrouve aux trois balais dans deux heures d'accord ? Je dois acheter des trucs et toi aussi d'ailleurs…

- Pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

La brune soupira. Le blond était défaitiste et refusait, même, de se faire plaisir à lui-même… et ça paraissait.

Elle laissa Draco aller. Il quitta la boutique et prit le chemin de l'Allée des Embrumes, bien plus claire sans les mangemorts et les sorciers maléfiques dans le monde sorcier. En fait, l'Allée était déserte depuis des lustres, la magie noire étant très mal vue depuis la mort de Voldemort.

Le blond s'y promena quand même. Et il vit une ombre le fixer, au bout de la ruelle. Cette seule présence le fit douter. Il se jeta alors à toute vitesse sur cette personne en criant.

- Harry ! Merde, arrête ! Je sais que c'est toi !

Il entendit le bruit d'un transplanage et son cœur cessa de battre. Il venait de transplaner.

Draco fondit en larmes, assit contre un mur. Le visage dans ses mains, il ne pu se retenir de sursauter lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva son visage.

- Est-ce que ça va monsieur ?

- Hum… oui, merci.

Draco se redressa. La jeune femme qui l'avait approché était assez belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux brun et de magnifiques yeux verts, semblables à ceux de…

- Harry…

- Comment ?

- Oh non, je me disais que vos yeux ressemblaient à une personne que je connais.

- Je peux peut-être vous offrir une bière-au-beurre ?

- Pourquoi pas, merci.

Draco suivit la jeune fille. Tous les deux discutèrent en chemin, et autour d'une table, deux verres posés entre eux.

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous pleuriez dans la ruelle… enfin, si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète.

- Oh non, ne vous en faites pas. En fait, j'avais cru voir l'homme que j'aime… il est partit il y a six mois en me laissant complètement seul… après que nous ayons échangés le plus merveilleux des baisers… il était mon ami, enfin, je crois.

- Nous ne pouvions pas devenir amis…

- Comment !?

- Oh, désolée, je dois quitter.

- Non. Attends.

Draco prit le bras de la jeune femme, qui se débattit. Draco transplana avec elle dans son appartement. Il était conscient que c'était presque un enlèvement mais il devait savoir s'il avait halluciné.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

- J'ai dis que nous ne pouvions pas devenir amis.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Malefoy…

- Harry…

Le blond se recula lentement, comprenant enfin que la brune en face de lui était en fait Harry…

- Désolé Draco… je ne pouvais pas penser que tu seras dans une telle dépression en quittant.

- Peux-tu reprendre ton apparence, s'il-te-plait ?

Le blond redevint normal. Alors Draco lui sauta au cou et ne pu s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul ? Tu m'as vraiment fait mal Harry.

- Désolé.

- Tu ne sauras jamais ce que j'ai vécu.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins essayer de me rattraper ?

Draco sembla hésitant une seconde.

Et puis Harry finit de le convaincre. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'entraîner vers la chambre du blond.

Aussitôt il l'étendit sur le lit et toute la nuit, Harry s'acharna à lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

Et il se fit un plaisir de lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui des semaines, des mois et des années plus tard, Ted à leur côtés.

* * *

**Fin

* * *

**

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé cette fic ? Enfin, j'ai trouvé l'idée, très simple, en écoutant la chanson de _Marie Chantal Toupin_. C'est assez basique mais je pense que c'est une recette facile…**

**En tout cas, donnez-moi vos commentaires**

**La suite du Secret de Rogue vendredi.**

**Bisous**

**LGS**


End file.
